


4th of July

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4th of July, Avengers Family, Barbecue, Birthday, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Aging, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s 4th of July and Steve’s birthday, so you and the Avengers gather to celebrate it, and you realise something about your husband.





	4th of July

“Mummy!” Sebastian called you from the field. “Come play.”

You were in the Central Park, celebrating both the 4th or July and Steve’s 100th birthday along with other Avengers.

It was the first time that all of you went together in a holiday celebration, and thing were going just fine. Your sons were playing with his father, Sam and his little girl and Clint’s kids, and your father was talking to Rhodey while he took care of the barbecue meat Wanda had spent the previous day seasoning.

Natasha was sat by your side, resting on the tree just as you. On your feet, there was a little sketch Steve had done of the two of you, and you’d already snapped a few pictures of him with – one sat on his shoulders and the other hanging on his arm.

“How many days, now?” Natasha glanced at your stomach.

“The doctor says it a week or so,” you rested the bowl of popcorn right on the top of it, making her chuckle.

“You look like you’re gonna miss it.”

You smirked.

“You speak as if it’s going away that quickly,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m gonna need at least six months to look not pregnant. God knows how long it will take to bounce back into superhero me again.”

“I’m pretty sure you can beat up the bad guys with a snap of your fingers,” Wanda said from her place. He had her head on Vision’s lap, and he was caressing her scalp in a relaxing motion, while using his _‘human’_ look, one he had developed to go out with her without people staring at them. 

“I want to kick their asses from time to time too,” you sighed. “I mean… That’s how I started, right?”

She shrugged.

The subject died just in time for Rhodey to announce you could start eating, and the kids quickly crowded around the table while you bounced up to your feet to help Steve serving your boys. Steven was already attacking the chips in the bowl closest to him, and you could see your husband whispering something into his ear, probably reminding him that he should leave food to other people too.

Your boy was still little, but there was nothing small on his appetite. He could twice of what Sebastian could, both in food and drinks. It wasn’t a surprise, since he was Steve’s kid.

“Don’t forget to eat all of your spinach and brocolli, _Kotyonok,_ ” Natasha touched her daughter’s back, pouring her some more of the greens onto her plate. 

“Yes, mama.”

“Hey,” your father tried to find himself a place. “Where is the potato salad?”

You couldn’t help but smile. For anyone who glanced at your group, you all looked like a big family, and while you weren’t genetically linked, this was the biggest truth. Everyone watched for the kids, everyone was always there if you needed a favour, support or just a shoulder to cry on, and you’d never betray one another in any circumstances. There was a lot of love and protectiveness between you all, and you could see it pouring in everyone second you spent together.

“Hey,” Tony called you. “Can we talk pretty quick?”

You frowned, but walked to him.

“Sure, dad. What’s wrong?”

He fidgeted with his hands, and that’s what made you arch an eyebrow. Your father rarely got nervous.

“So, you know me and Pepper are a thing, right?”

You didn’t need any more explanation.

Your father was never one to date around, not even in his womaniser phase. Back then, he slept… Well, he slept with anything that had a skirt and smiled at him. And _many_ women smiled at him.

“I do, indeed,” you confirmed. “You’ve been a thing it’s been 10 years, dad, it’s not new.”

He chuckled, and scratched his eyebrow.

“So… You know me and you mum… We were never together. I mean, she was my best friend back then, but we never actually dated and she said herself she would never want to join the family, right?”

You nodded. You knew a bit about your mother, never much. Neither you or Tony had looked so much into her both because of respect and the fact she didn’t have much to be looked at.

“So, you know, I would never have anyone replacing her.”

“Just go straight to the point, dad,” you interrupted him. “If that’s about you and Pepper finally getting engaged, you’re really late.”

He stared at you for a moment, but let out a relaxed laugh.

“Alright,” he laced your shoulder with his right arm. “Okay. I’m engaged. I’m… Engaged.”

“Yeah, old man,” you chuckled. “You’re engaged. And you’re getting married after having your third grandchild. Talk about someone with an odd life.”

“Pff,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m a superhero. You’re gonna tell me there is anyway my life will be anything but odd.”

Your smiled openly, and reached out for his face, kissing his cheek sweetly.

“Happy 4th of July, dad.”

. . .

You were back home already, and as much as you were all tired from all the summer fun, there was still a little thing you had planned for the night.

“Alright, he is coming,” Stevie whispered as you all saw his father’s shadow moving in the bathroom.

When the door opened, all three of your started singing ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’, surprising your husband and making him laugh. When the song was over, he blew his candles and you shared the small cake before putting the kids to bed.

“You,” Steve pulled you to the bed when you were done changing your clothes. “Are awesome. You know that, right? I didn’t know we would get a cake.”

You chuckled, turning to your comfortable side and smiling at him.

“You were too focused on the barbecue,” you reminded him. “It was the perfect distraction.”

Steve moved closer, kissing your lips softly.

“I still wonder whether that matters on not, you know?” you muttered, touching his face.

“What?” he frowned

“Birthdays. Your birthdays.”

One of the things in your relationship that you rarely talked about was the doubt you had if Steve aged or didn’t. The few expression marks on his face never grew deeper, his hair continued wonderfully blonde and the only change you’ve noticed that had changed was how he had started to wear prescription glasses. His eyes were getting tired, that was all.

“I don’t know,” he covered your hand with his. “I’m trying not to think about it, to be honest. I just want to watch the kids grow up and spend my time with you.”

You sighed and he kissed your palm.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Okay,” you whispered.

He moved down, resting his face close to your stomach, kissing and whispering things to your baby the way he always did.

You were ready to get comfortable and drift off to sleep when your eye fell on something among his thick hair.

“Steve...” you called, frowning; “Is that a grey hair on your head?”


End file.
